Repairing Megatron
September 12, 2011, 7:53 PM Back To 2011 Logs Megatron Knifepoint Robustus Kick-Off (Repair Campus, Polyhex) The doors to the repair campus slide open, admitting Lord Megatron and his current guide. Knifepoint looks a slightly-frightening mixture of excited and terrified as he helps his leader make his way to be repaired, glancing around the room for Robustus. It's downtime for most Decepticons, but the medic was supposed to be on duty, and since Lord Megatron himself was coming in, he better slagging be ready. Robustus is standing by a medical berth as the two enter, and he is indeed ready, "Right over here." he intones, patting the berth. Scanner already in hand. Megatron is not at all pleased to need assistance, and especially not to be so obvious about it. Still, he nods in the direction of Robustus's voice. Frowning, he allows Knifepoint to lead him to the indicated berth and lies down. Kick-Off glances up from where he was working. Elbow deep in various bins, the Gladiator had been put to work this day sorting parts by metal type, weight and what it was. For now, simply sorting by type and throwing any very rusty ones into a nearby bin, tossing it over his shoulder with little concern to the fragility for the slag-pile. He pauses though as Knifepoint walks in, leading the Commander, and he actually smirked a little behind his mask. Robustus glances at Knifepoint and states, "You may assist me by fetching the parts I will need or you can stand at the door and guard the medical bay." The medic walks over to scan Megatron's helm, especially around the optic area. "And sir if you can tell me how this happened it will help me know how to repair you correctly." Megatron nods to Robustus. "The Autobot Elita One shot me. Her shot hit me directly in the faceplate. I saw the flash of orange from her weapon fire, and soon after that my vision faded in a burst of static. I gather that my optics shorted out, as I am currently receiving no visual data." Knifepoint backs off immediately once Lord Megatron is settled, for once just accepting the orders from Robustus without a hissy fit. He moves to stand by the door, watching all of this until he's either summoned or ordered away. Kick-Off watches Knifepoint move away, his motions a little more energetic now as he sorts the parts. Another is tossed over his shoulder and lands in the recycling bin with a CRASH. He nods to Knifepoint then quietly. Robustus hrms thoughtfully, checking the scanner results before placing the scanner down. He considers a few moments as he puts his fingers lightly just under Megatron's optics, "Can you feel me touching you sir?" he asks, trying to ascertain if the sensors are offline. "Kick-Off, please keep it down." Megatron frowns in annoyance at the noise, then focuses his attention on Robustus. "Barely." "... Sorry." remarks Kick Off, finally speaking. If he meant it, it was hard to tell. But he does keep it down, making a mini pile and then moving it in with a soft clatter into the container. Robustus retracts his fingers and huffs softly through his vents. "Mmm, I'm going to have to remove optic lenses sir, take a look at the optics and the associated system to see if it was the wiring that got taken out or if it's something else." He taps his forearm to gain access to his medical tools, taking out several of them. Each is passed through the sanitizer device, as are his hands. "Very well," Megatron answers, his voice grave but calm. He came from the deathmatch arena, where any and every target was a valid one, and now he leads his faction in a war. Robustus dismantling his optics won't be pleasant, even with some of the sensors damaged, but he's long ago learned how to deal with unpleasant injuries. Robustus finishes sanitization, "I would take your pain receptors offline, sir, but I'll need you to access your optical systems as I work so you may have to put up with a little discomfort." he notes, settling down on a stool and picking out the tool he'll need to remove the lens. Each one carefully pulled away, which shouldn't really bother him as it is just glass. He snaps down his magnifying visor and picks up another couple tools, using them to gently manipulate the optical mechanics to look further into the optical array. "Mmm.. mmm hmmm." Megatron waits. He's impatient to see again, but focusing on his frustration won't make anything happen faster. "I expect discomfort. That isn't a problem." Kick-Off glances to Knifepoint again during this, to see how the mech was taking it. He then focused back on Megatron, watching intently, his hands stilling. Robustus comments, "Good to hear that, sir." he intones softly. He gives the right optical array a thorough looking over, examining the wiring, the circuitry, control circuits and all associated parts that help the optic to adjust to lighting and such. "Mm.. ahh.. here we go. Think I see the little trouble maker." he states, pulling one tool away to get another and uses it to retract what looks like a tiny control chip out of the right optic. "Mm hmm, as I suspected. Knifepoint, would you please get me two optic control chips marked with the M39 on the box it should be in." Knifepoint is carefully watching everything Robustus does. When the order comes, he steps away from the wall, making a beeline for the correct storage box. Very carefully, he extracts the requested chips, going to Robustus and handing them over. "There you are, sir." He murmurs, quickly backing off again. Robustus sets the damaged chip down and asks, "Kick-Off, could you shift the portable light over closer and set it to the highest setting please?" A nod to Knifepoint, "Thank you." he is already working on the left optic, looking for the control chip in side it. Megatron's frown deepens, in part from the odd (and, yes, distinctly uncomfortable) sensation of Robustus rooting around in his optics, and in part from the mention of the lights. He's been walking around with no visual input for some time now and isn't at all sure whether his optics, once they're functioning again, will be properly set for the level of light in the area. "Eh? " the Gladiator looks up, blinking. "Oh. Right." he turns to tromp over, carefully grabbing the wheeled pole and roll it. A pause, and he positions it somewhat to one side of Megatron. He leaves the height unadjusted for Robustus to tinker with as he turns it on, carefully dialing it up "Like that?" Robustus removes the second chip and notices the frown, "Something wrong my Lord?" he asks, taking a moment to look the new chips over for any imperfections. He looks up a moment and hrms, "Actually, down slightly please and set it to ultra violet. I only need it for connecting these chips in correctly." Kick-Off picks up the dicebag and rolls against his intelligence. Kick-Off's roll succeeds! A slight pause from the Gladiator, and he nods reluctantly as he adjusts it carefully, turning the light to ultra violet. "... I think that's it." he notes, not a technician at all. "No," Megatron answers, wanting the medic to concentrate on his work instead of on Megatron's emotions. Robustus inclines his head, "Thank you." then uses a different tool to handle the chip and takes a moment to adjust the height and angle of the light before he slips the chip carefully into the section he pulled the old one from.. there may or may not be an immediate system ping to Megatron's neural net. If there is one, the system should be able to work the optics normally. "Okay sir, access your right optics and run it through your self diagnostics to calibrate it. Let me know if anything seems amiss." Megatron sends the command to activate his right optic. The light does startle him at first, and his initial impression is blurry and unfocused. The diagnostic program quickly fixes that problem, however, and images resolve before him -- mainly, that of Robustus himself standing quite close to his face. It's slightly unnerving -- an opponent in battle this close would be a dangerous thing, and he is, at spark, a warrior. But he wills himself to focus on his repairs, first studying the medic's features to ensure that the visual data he's getting is sharp and free of errors, then testing his optic's magnification abilities. "It appears to function properly," he answers. "So far." Robustus smiles to that as he works on the left optics, getting the control chip into place. "Very good. Now the same for the left optic." he instructs, snapping up the visor then leaning away to snag the light to shut it off. Kick-Off steps back and out of the way, folding his arms as he moves to keep from blocking anything "Is there anything else, Sir? " he asks Robustus. Robustus looks up toward Kick-Off, "Continue your sorting if you would be so kind as to do so." Activating the other optic is far less disconcerting; Megatron already knows what he'll see when it begins to work. Still, the moment it clicks on is disorienting, as it remains unfocused until his software properly calibrates it. When it does, he repeats the process he engaged in before, testing it to be sure that the images it feeds his systems are crisp and clear. Then he turns his head, looking first at the far wall and then at the others in the room to be sure he can focus properly on faraway objects as well. Finally, he activates his targeting systems to be sure that they function properly together with his optical systems. He locks on to Kick-off briefly and then disengages those systems, smirking slightly as he wonders what the other will think of him staring. "Everything seems to function properly," he says, turning back to Robustus, his smile widening. It's rather a relief to have his vision back. Robustus turns his attention back to his patient, "Good, now I'll just slip your optical lenses back into place sir and I'll check the rest of your systems to be sure they are all in tip top shape. After all, it has been some time since you had your check up." he relates. Megatron rumbles in irritation, but Robustus is correct. "It has. Very well." Kick-Off nods to Robustus, moving back to his duties carefully - taking the old optics with him to recycle, may as well save a trip "Of course sir. ... Glad to be of help." Then he looks up sharply, body stiffening as the internal detector goes off in his mind, and his blue optics focus and zero in instantly on the Emperor, before they narrow into a dirty glare. Robustus puts the optical lenses back into place and continues his scans of the Emperor, looking for any other issues that may be present but not visible. Megatron is about to reply to Robustus's comment about the other repairs, when he notices Kick-Off's angry glare. "Is there a problem?" he says to the big gladiator, his voice cold. Knifepoint notices the glare Kick-Off shoots at Lord Megatron, his turbines rumbling to life angrily. Any other moment, and he would have expressed his rage with glee, but with his leader in the room... Of course, then Megatron himself takes up the issue and the point becomes moot. Kick-Off's optics flash then and he gently puts down the item he was holding. Those blue orbs drop to the table in front of him as he shook his head, rumbling through irritation himself, although there was true fear in that voice too "No problem at all... my lord." Robustus looks up from his scanner a moment, looking toward Kick-Off then at Megatron. "At ease gladiator." the medic intones carefully, moving slightly to be in the way just in case. "I don't see anything else that should be causing you issues, Lord Megatron. I am happy that you are maintaining yourself as well as you obviously have been." Megatron rises to his feet, facing Kick-Off, the air around him humming with energy as his weapons systems engage. "Then I trust you will also have no problem reporting to the grease pits for punishment in five days." His newly-repaired optics flare. "During which time, you will regard the other Decepticons around you with *proper respect* and avoid looking *any of them* directly in the optics unless absolutely necessary." Kick-Off's head comes up a little bit, hearing that whine he was so familiar with. His body tensed, and his optics drop again, although they were bright blue. He forced his body to relax, slowly as he vocalizes his next phrase carefully, keeping it as monotonous as possible. "Yes my Lord... as you command." Robustus tensed as well, but shifted slowly away from Kick-Off as to not look like he was being in the way on purpose. Going about his normal routine of cleaning up after repair work. Megatron smirks as he sees Kick-Off's optics drop. "That's better." For the moment, anyway. He hasn't liked the gladiator's attitude for some time -- and hopefully the week of anticipation will either blunt some of it, or make Kick-Off angry enough that he can make a spectacle out of his punishment later. Kick-Off remains still for a long moment, not speaking or moving, before his hands lifted again and started to sort the pieces with jerky motions. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Knifepoint's Logs Category:Kick-Off's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs